April Fool's
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Rima's getting tired of April Fool's jokes... But, then, Nagi confesses to something... But, is it really an April Fool's joke like Rima thinks? Rated T for the last scene, this is Rimahiko!


**Bree: Lol, had a random thought for this on the bus this morning! ^-^**

**Anna: You. Frickin'. Nerd.**

**Bree: Pfft. At least I don't have to spend Spring Break with a certain cousin.**

**Anna: ._.+**

**Bree: Anyways... It's an April Fool's day oneshot! :D**

**Anna: Sorry if it sucks.**

**Bree: -eye roll- Sorry if someone else already took this oneshot idea... -_-" PM me if it bothers you, and I'll take it off, or something. :3**

**Anna: Omg, Bree! Guess what?! I hate you!**

**Bree: Uh-huh...**

**Anna: April Fool's! :D**

**Bree: Yeah, well, guess what?! This is my last oneshot ever! Too many, too much stress... Sorry if I owed anyone a oneshot... :|**

**Anna: Are you serious?**

**Bree: 100% cereal.**

**Anna: ._. Bree owns nothing.**

*******

**Shout-outs: Anna, Vivian, Rayn, Goose, Seii, my reviwers, favorite-ers, subscribers, etc! :D  
**

***

Rima woke up, the same as always. She opened her eyes, and stretched, and lay there, calmly in bed. She sighed, sadly, another routine day... Boring, like always. She'd have to go to school and deal with all of the crap revolving and whatnot.

Oh joy she thought sarcastically.

She glanced at her alarm clock, wondering how much longer until she had to get up for real, and get ready. Her golden eyes widened as she saw that her clock read 8:25 am.

She was late! Sure, this would have caused a celebration any other day, but for some reason, she panicked and ran around her room, like a tornado, grabbing her clothes, shoes, book back, etc.

She looked in the mirror, quickly, before she ran down the stairs. Her hair was all messed up, having barely been combed, the collar of her shirt was not folded correctly... To sum it all up, she looked like a dozen elephants had trampled upon her, and then a blind ADHD monkey had stayed behind to clean her up.

Great.

Impatiently, she fixed all of the imperfection, even the tiny ones, and then she ran downstairs.

"MOM! I'M LATE! I STILL NEED TO EAT AND GET TO SCHOOL!" Rima yelled, impatient and panicky.

"Huh?" Rima's mom said, coming out of the kitchen, with a mug of coffee.

"My clock! It says 8:30!" Rima told her, rushed.

"Oh! Honey, that was just a prank! I didn't think it'd work so well!" Rima's mom chuckled, looking very happy with herself.

"WHAT?!" Rima exclaimed, perplexed.

"April Fool's!" Rima's mom shouted, happily.

"Oh, my... God." Rima said, basically dumbstruck. "What time is it?" Rima questioned, closing her eyes, sighing.

"Oh, it's 6:45!" Rima's mom responded, as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Rima stood there, twitching. Not only, had she almost had a heart attack about being late, but she had woken up EARLIER than what she was supposed to . Grumbling, she made her way into the kitchen, and prepared to fix herself breakfast.

She poured the milk into a bowl, and reached for a cereal box... Ichig-O's, her favorite strawberry cereal.

She opened the box and reached into the box, prepared to pull out a bag of strawberry cereal... But she didn't expect to feel something slimy and squishy in there.

Shrieking, Rima let go of the box, and went to the sink to wash off whatever that was. After washing up, she picked up the cereal box, using only her pointer finger and thumb. She carefully peered in the box, only to find that it was full of Lava Goo.

She saw a note attached to the corner of the cereal box.

'APRIL FOOL'S! Love, Daddy.' it read.

Rima sighed, and resisted the urge to punch something.

Today, was just going to be a great day... She could feel it.

***

That's basically how the rest of the day went.

EVERYONE pulled a prank on Rima... Even the fanboys...

There was Tsukasa's prank... When she first got to school.

_Tsukasa: -over the intercom- Rima Mashiro please report to my office._

_Rima: -in Tsukasa's office- Yes, you wanted to see me?_

_Tsukasa: -giggling gaily- Yes... I'd like to tell you that I'm firing you from being queen._

_Rima: O_O What? W-what'd I do?!_

_Tsukasa: APRIL FOOL'S! :D_

Rima twitched, at the memory... Freaking Tsukasa... He was so mean. He only fooled Rima, no one else, so that was no fair.

Then, Amu, with the simplest one of all, kinda tying with Yaya, and Nikaido.

_Rima: -walking from Tsukasa's office, bumps into Amu on the way to her locker.- Oh, hey, Amu!_

_Amu: Hey, Rima! Oh, your sock's untied! -pointing-  
_

_Rima: -looking down- What?_

_Amu: April Fool's! :D_

_Rima: -_-" Okay, see you later, gotta get to class! -walking down, runs into Yaya-_

_Yaya: OMG! Rima-tan! There's a spider on your shoulder!_

_Rima: -freezes, for she is terribly frightened of spiders-_

_Yaya: April Fool's :D_

_Rima: Haha, of course. See you later. -walks away, warily-_

And then, in homeroom, it was Nikaido's turn.

_Rima: -taking her seat-_

_Nikaido: I have an announcement to make! There will be no homework , or classwork today! Only free time! _

_Class: -cheering-_

_Nikaido: Haha, April Fool's! That never get's tiring!_

Rima sighed, remembering the pranks. Some people... They get their kicks from other people's misfortune, and stupidity. But actually, the one prank she would have liked to be true was from her fan boys.

_Fan boys: Rima-sama! We have come to tell you, we don't love you anymore! We are Saaya's slaves!_

_Rima: Oh, really now?_

_Fan boys: NOOOO!!! -crying and blubbering- WE COULD NEVER ABANDON OUR QUEEN RIMA! -bowing before her-_

_Rima: -sighing, walking away, and rolling her eyes.... Multitasking ftw.-_

Rima remembered other pranks people played on her... The one that scared her the most was probably Kukai's.

_Kukai: -walking up to Rima, looking sheepish, and rubbing his head with his hand- Yo, new Queen!  
_

_Rima: Yeah, old Jack?_

_Kukai: Err, Coach told me to come get you. He said you failed your PE exam, so I have to help you run 10 miles so you can pass._

_Rima: W-wha-what?! -panicky-_

_Kukai: -chucking- April Fool's, Queen! _

_Rima: Funny ._._

Rima shuddered. Even the thought of doing exercise have her heebie-jeebies.

She was walking home now, after a long day of school...

Tiring and endless pranks, mischievous laughter and all... It was exhausting.

"Rima-chan!" A familiar voice called, behind her.

Rima froze. She knew that voice... It was _his_ voice. Velvety smooth, and calm and flowing.

No, not Edward Cullen.

She turned around, and saw Nagihiko jogging to catch up with her. His amber eyes, lit up in a happy way, his purplish-indigo hair practically bouncing after him.

Rima blinked, and told herself to snap out of it. She was thinking like that about a freaky girly-boy cross-dresser!

"Hello, Rima-chan!" Nagihiko greeted her cheerfully.

Rima's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Cross-Dresser?" She inquired in a bored, monotone voice.

Nagihiko's lips twitched, hinting a smile... Probably from embarrassment, Rima thought.

"I just wanted to walk with you." Nagihiko said, innocently.

"Mhmm." grumbled Rima.

"What?" Nagihiko asked, nervously.

He's planning something... Rima told herself (mentally of course).

"Nothing." Rima snapped, as she turned, and continued walking.

Rima and Nagihiko walked in silence, Nagihiko trying to strike up a conversation with Rima, various times... But, failing epically.

Suddenly, Rima stopped, and whirled around to face Nagihiko.

"What brought this on?" She asked bluntly.

"Err, what?" Nagihiko answered, confused.

"You suddenly walking with me? What's up. You're planning something? You wanna tell me something?" Rima threw questions in Nagihiko's direction. "Make it good, and make it quick." Rima demanded, rudely.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something, that has been bugging me for a while..." Nagihiko started, hesitantly.

"I said quick." Rima said, narrowing her eyes yet again.

"Okay..." Nagihiko said, taking a deep breath, to help with his courage.

"Rima, the thing is... I love you." He said, seriously, his amber eyes looking right into her golden eyes.

Rima felt something in her heart... kind of like hurt.

She quietly took this 'confession' into consideration, and added up the facts.

Nagihiko is a good liar + April Fool's Day Pranks = This is just a phoney-baloney confession...

And getting that answer... Rima decided, hurt.

To think she sorta kinda liked him -Rima just decided and tell herself the truth... Stop running away!-, and now what? He's playing with her feelings?

"Har har." Rima said, trying to not let the hurt show in her voice. "April Fool's, right?" She said, sarcastically.

"Nope... I'm telling the truth." Nagihiko said, cupping her face, as he swooped down, and kissed her, square on the lips.

***

**Bree: Awww.... how cute. -_-**

**Anna: You were just kidding right?**

**Bree: Duh... Nothing can make me quit... Unless I'm being sued... But I say I own nuthin, so...**

**Anna: -phew-**

**Bree: you only care 'cause you're gunna get a B-Day fic...**

**Anna: Yeppp....**

**Bree: -_-" Anyways: I'd like to ask you guys to please vote on my profile, if you are reading To Be, Or Not To Be... It'll affect the outcome. I promise. :3 Reviews are welcome!  
**


End file.
